My Everything
by Team Daisuke Motomiya
Summary: Amy gets her feelings betrayed and hurt by her so called ex friends and ex crush. Shadow helps her and vows to protect her from her ex friends and crush. Will he show her what love really is?
1. Chapter 1

You are Worth it Amy Rose

Amy Rose ran away crying because she overheard her friends talking about her. Right before she could leave she ran into Shadow. He had heard every word being said about Amy and quickly grabbed her and chaos controlled to Amy's house. When they got to her house Shadow held the 18 year old as she cried. After she cried he cooed in her ear letting her know it would be okay.

An hour later Shadow had thrown everything away that was Sonic related. He even went grocery shopping so he could cook Amy some dinner. Shadow cleaned the house as he let Amy rest. The 19 year old man made them some lunch. After lunch he decided to give her a massage.

At 2pm Amy fell asleep from the massage. Shadow was satisfied that Amy was resting and asleep. He went to the mall and bought him and her something to wear for their dinner date. By the time her nap was over he came back to the house on time. Amy said to him, "So what are we eating for dinner Shadow?"

The handsome man smiled and kissed her cheek saying, "It's a surprise for you." Amy got out of bed and went to shower. After her shower she put on the dress Shadow had bought her for their date slipping on the dress she braided her hair into a fish tale intricate braid. Finally she was ready for their date.

When Amy made her way to see where Shadow went to she did not expect him to be all nicely dressed up. Once Amy had appeared Shadow saw her and was completely speechless. The 18 year old young lady blushed. He led her over to the table where their dinner was on. Shadow pulled out her chair like a gentleman.

The couple ate their dinner and they were full. After dinner Shadow asked Amy to dance with him and she agreed. An hour later the couple made their way to the fireplace that was on keeping them nice and toasty. Amy and Shadow were cuddling and Shadow said, "Amy?" She looked at her best guy friend and said," Yes Shadow?"

He hugged her and took hold of her hand saying,"You know I love you right?" Amy said, "Yes?" He got down on one of his knees and said, "Amy Marie Rose will you marry me?" Amy had looked at her long time crush and leaped into his arms hugging and saying, "Yes I will marry you Shadow, I love you too." The newly engaged couple embraced as the New Year had come in.


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

The next morning the couple woke up happy and in love. Shadow kissed his fiancée on the cheek getting a blush from Amy. He chuckled and said to her," I love you beautiful." She cuddled further into his arms and sweetly replied back," I love you too handsome." The couple decided it was time to get up to start the day off right. Shadow and Amy took their showers cooked breakfast together.

Once they were done cooking breakfast they set up the table which had bacon, eggs, potatoes, pancakes, fruit and two mugs filled with hot chocolate with cinnamon sticks in the hot chocolate with whip cream. The couple sat down and ate breakfast and enjoyed one another by feeding each other. Shadow was having fun feeding Amy and she was having fun too. While they were feeding one another they exchanged kisses. Soon enough they were done eating their delicious filled breakfast and they went into the living room and exchanged gifts. Shadow gave Amy a Vishal Jewelry Sterling Silver White Ice Infinity Diamond Ring. Amy loved her gift and gave her fiancé a kiss and a hug and told him thank you. She ended up giving him Rolex watch and the joy of being a father which was a secret she didn't even know yet. Shadow gave Amy a kiss and a hug and told her thank you also.

After they opened gifts Shadow lit a fire in the fireplace so they could enjoy the fireplace while watching a movie. Soon enough the couple cozied up to one another and prepared snacks so they could watch a movie together. All da y they cuddled together watching movie after movie until it was time for dinner. They decided to go to a restaurant for dinner so they went to Big Dog's to eat and ordered baby back ribs and a bacon cheese burger. While they were there Amy saw her ex friends and her ex crush.

Shadow saw his fiancé 's facial expression and said," Baby what's wrong?" She felt tears gather and said," Can we leave and get our food to go babe?" Shadow said," We can do that babe." He beckoned the waiter and asked could they get their food to go and the waiter said yes they could. Finally their food was ready and they were soon out the restaurant and decided to stop by the store to buy some wine and snacks. They were in and out of the store. The couple made their way back home and ate dinner together and cuddled up once more to watch movies while the fire place was on.


	3. Chapter 3: Something familiar about her

Big Dog's restaurant

Sonic and his friends looked up from their table as they saw a couple come in waiting to be seated. He looked at the girl that was standing next to a guy who was sweetly talking to the girl who was holding his hand. Sonic was trying to think who did the girl remind him of but could not think of anyone so he turned his focus on to the girl who was sitting next to him. The girl that was sitting next to him was none other than Princess Sally Acorn. By the time the couple was seated one of his friends said," So Sonic how's Amy we haven't heard from her in a while." He agreed and said," Yeah we haven't heard from her or Shadow." That's who the girl reminded Sonic of since the girl was pink.


End file.
